Bill Gates
Aradia, formerly Bill Gates, was an administrator of Pokemon Solstice Forums, next to Poke Pokey / Xenia. They were chosen to be the forerunner of the forums after Hollow left, and helped Xenia restore the wiki before its re-opening. Originally a member of the high profile group #avisism, they became a staple of the forums when they returned on Solstice v2. Often witty and sincere, they were respected and praised by their peers for maintaining a genuine stance on topics they believed in, leading the forums to prosper at their helm. Avoidant of drama, they were noted for their un-biased stance on staff related topics through thier run, leading to many promotions and ecumenical veneration. They served as a distinguished member for most of their time on Solstice, and is considered one of the most recognizable users of the multi-board community. Solstice v1 Bill Gates joined the Solstice community on July 25th, 2010. Before joining, they were an member of the Serebii Forum community, frequenting the shippers section. Bill Gates unearthed Solstice through a close friend named Adam. He had already built a reputation and following on Solstice, and invited Bill to join over the web chat client MSN. Bill joined under pseudonym "Bill Gates", and was welcomed by members Avis Cyrus, Hollow Abyss, and Wooyoung. Avis and Bill would occainsly strike up discourse about their mutual admiration of the popular television show "Glee." In their first few weeks of membership, Bill did not post much on the boards (It should be noted that they were on a family trip during her inaugural weeks.) Upon returning, Bill became an avid poster, due to they're penchant for an Elite position. It was around this time that Avis Cyrus created the #Avisism channel. Seeing that Bill was friends with Adam, and observing her to be a poised, diverting member, he decided to invite them to the channel. The three became fast friends, and eventually became the ringleaders of a forum wide clique-phenomenon that attracted forum members on a daily basis. #avisism, however, did not go without problems, and Bill, along with the other members, were closely scrutinized by the staff. In late August, after #avisism had established itself on the forums, Rucario began to attack most of the members that weren't staff on #avisism, with Bill being one of them. Rucario had formed a retaliation mentality towards #avisism, assuming that every somewhat-edgy post they made was aimed at him. Since Bill was a harbinger of humor, often being cited as the "funniest" of #avisism, it was often they're posts that set Rucario off. This led to #avisism often becoming involved in fights with Rucario, most of which would bring themselves on to the forum. Bill was a profound member of #avisism. They started many notable trends, including the famed 'nn' (an abrreviation of the 'n______n' smiley, used to indicate happiness.) #avisism, however, took a new spin on 'nn', often using it sarcastically when talking to those outside of their indicative group. Along with 'nn', they were notable for popularizing the use of 'olo', capital letter A's in place of e's and a's (i.e "lavAnder, skylAr, rucArio") 'Plot twist!', and many other staples of the #avisism vocabulary group. Often noted for their sense of humor and lighthearted remarks towards her friends, Bill became a essential when thinking of #avisism. Similarly, they were one of the few members within the group to achieve respect from staff, since they often avoided drama-related happenings on the forums, asymmetrical to their peers Avis and Xiao. As #avisism's notoriety multiplied, Bill's impact on the forums became evident. Many members were vying for friendship with them and the other members of #avisism. In an ironic sense, Avisism was trying to distance itself from the 'clique' namesake, but was becoming more selective as the days advanced. Bill was considered a 'founder' of #avisism, and one of the elite within the group - due to their close relationship with Avis. Bill was more tolerant of Rucario than their peers in the developmental stages of their fued, but as time progressed, they became less liberal towards his antics. They eventually joined in on the figthing within the forums, calling him out on multiple occaisons in different spam threads. Their comments were backhanded by nature, leading most of them to become double-entendre's; some would interpret them as harmless, while others would recognize the underlying malice. This led them to evade infractions with ease, as their posts were arduous to define as harmful or not. Late Solstice v1 / #avisism's downfall Unfortunately, Bill and the rest of #avisism were unable to keep up the facade for long, and they were all placed on the "Naughty List", a collective list of members deemed potentially harmful to the community. They began to be alienated by the staff, and would often recieve warnings or infractions for reasons others would not. Bill, along with the other prime members of Avisism began to make their disdain for Rucario and the staff team known through the use of spam threads. #avisism collectively adopted "AVISISM =/= (does not equal) PSF" as a motto to inform the staff that their actions on their own private channel should not have any effect on their forum life. The staff took this as a war cry, and the hostility between the two groups cumluated on September 6th, 2010. Skyler, who had made himself a staple on the #avisism channel, and had been frequenting it since it's inaugural week, arrived on the chat that night. Bill and the others greeted him per usual. Bill was one of the few members of the channel who were okay with him - his intentions seemed suspicious to users like Machu, Avis, and Tendo. Skyler began to fool the group, baiting them into believing that they would start a new era of Solstice - an era without the staff that Avisism had come to hate. Bill Gates was the member that made the split second choice to record the live chat using a screen recording program. That video can be found here As the night unfolded, it was revelead that a blog comment with a spiteful nature towards Solstice made a few weeks beforehand was posted by Hollow Abyss. Bill was the only member who offered a reply to the backhanded post, and they - along with the rest of the group - felt betrayed that their forums leader was commiting treason. #avisism, in an act of cynicism, used this to further fuel the fire. Felly made a thread titled "Here we go again." This thread accused Hollow of pretending to be a paradigm of hope and prosperity while being devious and displaying a phony 'affection' for Solstice. The members of #avisism, along with Bill Gates, were promised (by Skyler) that after Hollow had been overthrown, they would all obtain staff positions on the "New Solstice." Shortly after the thread had been created, Felly made note of the fact that she could not view the boards anymore. This was suspicious, because she did not recieve a ban message either. Shortly after, every member of the group began to refresh their browser and came to the same realization - none of them could view the boards. Bill Gates caught on, and they made the suggestion that their accounts were deleted, after viewing the boards from a proxy and seeing that the thread, along with the users involved, were not present on the "Users Online In The Past 24 Hours" list. It should be noted that Bill Gates did not post directly in the thread - they were deleted merely for participating in the "evil" group of #avisism. Any member that was a part of the original avisism was deleted as well, regardless of whether or not they had posted in the thread. Skyler revealed that he was behind their deletion, and after cussing him out, Avis decided to ban him from the chat. Although enraged, Bill Gates and the rest of #avisism were in high spirits, for this was the opportunity that would allow Adam and Xiao's blossoming forum, "Pokémon Destiny", to come to fruition with every member of #avisism holding some form of staff position. Category:Users Lavender and DestinyCategory:Forum Staff Bill Gates joined the rest of their friends on Xiao Dre and Adam's new forum, Pokemon Destiny, when they were deleted from Solstice. Bill and some other members of the group had a hard time understanding why they were removed from the forum, seeing as they never took a part in any of the tangible "revolution" that manifested itself on the forum in the manner of posts and threads. Surprisingly, although their connections with "#Avisism" were strong, Bill never took any direct part in calling out the "communism" occurring on the forums, never making their opinion known to anyone other than their close confidants on #Avisism - Adam and Avis himself. Bill was given the position of Global Moderator upon their arrival, and was adamant of their support for the new community, actively participating in discussions about how to create a "better" version of what they had at Solstice. Because of their closeness to Adam, the current administrator of the board, they were often privy to many "executive" staff matters that they would normally not know about. Adam allowed Bill to participated in the executive staff chats, allowing them to give input in matters that would normally succeed their ranks. While Destiny provided a safe haven for all involved, it's life was short; Bill and the rest of the group were only able to find solace for about a month. In this time span, Destiny went through three iterations - a Zetaboards, a "nulled" (illegally downloaded copy) of vBulletin, and then a paid vBulletin. The paid vBulletin seemed promising at first - Broken Cup, a former member of Solstice, agreed to pay for a vBulletin lease so long as Adam agreed to run it with him. This shifted the ranks slightly, with Bill being demoted to Moderator and Avis and Xiao being demoted to Admin Assistants. However, the seemingly fruitful future of the forum was dashed when a minor spat occurred between the staff and Broken Cup. Broken Up updated his profile picture to display that of a collection of Marijuana leaves. Bill was indifferent to this, and seemingly turned a blind eye to it because they knew if there was no direct problem, the forum would stay open. Nonetheless, more hotheaded staff members like Avis and Adam directly confronted Broken Cup about it. After a small tiff, Broken Cup went inactive, and failed to renew the monthly lease on the vBulletin, effectively shutting it down. Bill and the rest of their friend-group now had no place to officially call "home." Return to Pokelight Shortly after Destiny shut down indefinitely, Bill and the rest of their friends had no where to go. Bill's tight-knit friendships with most of their #avisism comrades was beginning to wane, and they became far less active in the groups MSN chat. Feeling nostalgic, after about a month the group decided to migrate to the then-inactive Pokelight forums, which was re-opened by Hollow Abyss in November 2010. Bill had never been a member of Pokelight to begin with, and this was their first time registering to the board that, in theory, "started it all." Utilizing Pokelights chatbox, an embedded group messenger in the back pages of the forums, Bill and co. reconnected with old members of Solstice and Pokelight alike. In an ironic twist, Bill and their group of friends agreed to make amends with Skyler, now 'Amsterdam,' and start anew on Pokelight. Bill and their friends made a legitimate effort to re-connect with Hollow Abyss as well, who had felt hurt and somewhat betrayed over the actions that #avisism had taken on Solstice and Lavender. Around that winter, the main members of Solstice and Pokelight reconvened, minus Felly, and agreed that Solstice was to open a new iteration - Solstice v2 - in January of 2011. Solstice v2 Upon the opening of Solstice v2, #avisisms connections paid off well, giving most of the members of the group executive positions on the forums. Bill was immediately promoted to a Global Moderator of the new Solstice, much to the happiness of their peers. All was running well, until a notorious troll of the forums, "Neo," made his re-appearance. It is widely believed that Neo used a duplicate account, 'Vulpes,' to individually target members of the executive staff team. Vulpes posted a long thread, titled 'A Questionable Democracy.' Within this thread, Vulpes pointed out the flaws of the entire staff team, presenting a short write-up of each staff member. Vulpes had additionally created a 'tumblr-blog,' posing as a new member, critiquing the boards. This tumblr was picked up by the staff, including Bill, and was monitored accordingly. Vulpes did not specifically mention Bill in the thread, being one of few to avoid their criticisms, but Bill decided to leave the staff team shortly after the incident, retiring indefinitely. Bills departure was felt through the executive staff team, as it came out of left field for all of them. They were succeeded by Machu Pichu, who became a Global Moderator, and Felly was promoted to Moderator to fill Machu's position. Bill made efforts to stay in touch with some members of the staff team, notably Adam and Avis Cyrus.